We meet again
by Eclare Drama
Summary: Eli left Clare 4 years ago. They made love before he left now they have a daughter. But the thing is Clare hasn't seen him since high school and Eli doesn't know. What will happened when they see each other again for the first time? Will Clare tell Eli he's a dad? Will he care? Will they get back together? T now might be rated M later on.
1. We meet again

_**We Meet Again**_

_**This was going to be a one-shot but I decided why not write a another story for my fans/readers. So here you go another story! THIS IS JUST AN INTRODUCTION SO DON'T FREAK OUT! THE CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER! Review pleasee! I need them! I live off of these reviews. They mean everything to me you guys!**_

_**Clare's Point Of View-**_

My daughter and I Maslinn was walking to the Dot to get some breakfast like we usually do on weekends. Maslinn had green piercing eyes like her dad. She had black silky hair like her dad but the only thing that's different is she has my curls. Her hair comes down to her mid back. She has her dad's style but my kindness. Shes really,really smart just like her father and I. She's four but has a brain as a third grader. I'm proud that she's really smart like this. She can do something with her life when she gets older.

Guess who her father is...?

Eli Goldsworthy. The thing is he doesn't know...and I hope to keep it that way. Four years ago when I was in 11th grade and Eli was in 12th he said he wanted to take a break from us. I told him it was okay that I understood. He told me that less than a week that he will tell me if he wanted to get back together or whatever. A week pasted. Then a month. Then a year and so on. Then I realized that he never loved me. He was just probably using me for his special pleasure needs if you know what I mean. Eli and I made love to each other before he left and he told me he always will love me.

When I told my parents I was pregnant they had a fit that I disobeyed my ring and god. After I gave birth to Mas it was a struggle for me to by her dippers,food,bottles and clothes. But thanks to Ali, he parents and mine it all worked out.

After he told me he wanted a break I didn't see him in school anymore which made me think that he switched schools. Hell! Probably maybe even moved to the states! Maybe he moved away because I wasn't cute enough for him or maybe because he found someone hotter than me and Skinner then me that he moved just to go be with them!Ugh!

Maslinn walked into the Dot and walked up to the front counter.

" Mommy can I get the...pancakes deluxes? It only costs 3.50 can you get it for me please mommy?" My baby girl asked. "Of course you can sweet heart."

After I ordered our food we sat down and eat. Half way through our food a guy with black hair and a black hooddie came into the Dot. He looked kinda familiar but I didn't pay him no mine. Me and my daughter started to go into a conversation on what shes going to do on her trip on Monday.

"Clare?" I looked up and there stood. Eli Goldsworthy with a coffee in his hand with his mouth open.

"Eli." I said shocked and harshly.

_**Please Review! Give me some ideas.**_


	2. I love you ,tonight!

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter:2**_

**_I would Love if yu guys give me ideas. I will update faster and maybe dayly or ever thursday or ever week end and so on._**

* * *

_**NJCD-**__ I will and thank you for your review._

* * *

_**degrassian4ever-**__ Thank you so much for that Idea! I will use that in this chapter but give it a little twist. Thank you so much this reivew again and I will be looking forward to your ideas. Have anymore Chapter/stories ideas. Give them to me I will love to hear them._

* * *

_**Nah-**__ I will. And thank you for your review!_

* * *

_**This chapter is too all three of you guys that gave me a reivew. The reviews are my life and that keeps me writing.**_

* * *

_**No One's Point Of View-**_

Eli stood there shocked thinking '_how can this be? I haven't seen her for years. I always thought about calling her telling her how sorry I was and that I still loved her.' _ He looked over at the little girl sitting across from the women he loved. She had his eyes,his hair color and looked as if she could be his.

Clare glared up at Eli in shock,awe and with anger. _'Here I thought I would never see the one who left me heart-broken and know here we are. God! I still love him but... He doesn't love me and that's how life have to be. You can't always have a happy ending.' _She thought. She began to get nervous because what if he wanted to know who Maislinn was or was she married and she will have to tell him the trust.

Maislinn just stared at the two confused. When Eli looked at her and she smiled at him and he gave her a tiny smirk. _' mhmm. He looks like me. We have the same eyes. Same ! same smirk. Maybe he can be my father!My real father! I wonder if mom knows him from high school or even her advance collage class?_

"Can I sit?" Eli asked. He didn't even wait for Clare to respond he took a chair from the table next to them and sat it in between Maislinn and Clare. " Who is this?" Eli asked Clare, referring to Maislinn, looking at Maislinn. Clare didn't say anything. She just glanced down at her lap and began to play with her fingers. She picked up her orange juice that she ordered and took a sip or a couple.

" Please to meet you sir. I'm her daughter,Maislinn Marie Goldsworthy-Edwards." Maislinn said smiling up at Eli. Eli's eyes went huge as he heard Maislinn say his last name. Clare spit out her orange juice and looked at Maislinn with wide eyes. Maislinn looked at Clare ," What did I say?" She said trying to sound serious but a smirk cracked at the corner of her mouth.

_'SHE HAS MY SMIRK! and my last name. Okay this is getting weird. I think she's my kid.' Eli thought._

"Clare. W-what is she talking about. And why does she have my last name?" Eli answered looking at Clare in the eyes now. Clare hesitated , "S-s-she's your uh...shes your daughter." Eli's lip began to quiver. He was confused and shocked, '_ I can't believe I have a daughter! I have a fucking daughter! I knew there was something up with this kid's look- or should I saw my kid's look.'_

Maislinn looked down because she was now scared that Eli wasn't saying anything and she was scared that he might not want her to be his.

Clare had tears in her eyes. She was scared that Eli will yell and scream at her for not telling him that he had a daughter. She was scared that he didn't want anything to do with his child.

With not one word Eli got up, with his mouth slighty open from shock, and exited the Dot. Clare and Maislinn's heart broke. _'He just walked out on us' _They both thought.

_**Two days later-**_

Clare and Maislinn was in the park having a good time. Laughing,smiling, giggling, running and playing. They was just a mother and daughter having fun and bonding. They both loved when it was just the two of them going out and doing what ever they wanted to do. It was family day for them and this time they wanted to get out of the house. They both forgot about Eli...Until now.

Clare's phone rang.

"Hold on baby girl someone's calling me" Clare said helping Maislinn off of her back. Maislinn went off to the swings and started to rock back and forth. Clare walked to the bench close to the swings and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She looked down at it and she didn't recognized the number. '_Probably just Maislinn's school calling about how well she does.' _Clare thought.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_**"Hello"**_

"Who is this?" Clare asked calmly.

_**"Clare this is Eli. Look I know that your probably mad at me for walking out of the Dot but I want you to know I'm not mad I was just a little shocked. I want to meet up in person and talk about my kid." **_

Clare's heart stopped. Eli just asked about his kid. He cared for Maislinn. He really did. But the question was...does he care to Clare. Clare thought ,_' He cares he really does! But I don't want him to be in Maislinn's life then leave and walk out of her life. _She looked up and saw Mailsinn walking her way.

_"_Uh...sure. I'm at the park right now_. _The one by my old you want you can come now and come talk with me then meet your daughter and stuff."

_**"Sounds great i'll be there in 10." **_He said sounding excited. They exchanged goodbyes and hung up the phone. Maislinn came up to Clare and asked, "Who was that ma?"

"Just a...friend." "That guy back at the Dot?"

"Yea. Look were gonna have to cut our family/mommy and daughter time short okay? I want you to meet someone." Maislinn's eyes lite up. "Is it that guy back at the Dot!? Is he My dad?!" Clare smiled at little, "Yes Maislinn its your dad. But call him Eli okay. I have to see if he wants to be in your life and don't walk out." Maislinn sighed ,"Okay ma. I will."

A few minutes later Eli arrived. Clare told Maislinn to go play while she talked to Eli alone. Eli and Clare sat down on the same side of the bench,one leg under the table and the other one out so they can face each other, and began to talk, Eli the first one to, "Why didn't you tell me I had a kid Clare?" Clare looked down up and said, "You left before I had the chance to tell you. And you said that you was going to call me less than a week. Then the weeks turned into months. Then a few years"

He sighed and said, "Clare I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to stay with you. But when I said I needed a break I only said that because Julia's death anniversary was coming up and I had to distance myself from you so you won't get hurt like Julia did and I was mourning and I didn't want you to get in the middle of it, if you did I would of been heart-broke-" Clare looked up into his eyes and cut him off, "You don't think I was heart-broken Eli when you left. I understood that you cared for me and didn't want me to get hurt during your morning with Julia but you didn't call me since today! I waited for you Eli! I hoped that you would come back and say that you still loved me but I guess you never did! Eli you don't know how much I was hurt"! Clare eyes to water and her lip was trembling.

" Clare I always cared for you and I still do. I still love you Clare. Please know that," Eli said with watery eyes. Clare was crying silently by now. "Clare please don't cry. You know I don't like it when you cry".

"Why d-d-did you l-leave me and no-not tell me"? She asked.

"About three days after Julia's anniversary death her aunt was trying to take me to court. Julia's aunt said that I was the one that hit her with the car. That I was the one that killed Julia. I told her that it was an accident and that Julia got hit by a car that I WASNT driving. Julia's parents believed me and tried to tell her that it wasn't my fault. My parents said we had to move to get a fresh start plus my dad got a new job. I begged them that I didn't want to leave ,my life was starting to get back on track. They ignored me and still moved. I tried to call you Clare I really did. My parents cut off my phone line because Carry 'Julia's aunt' might get my calls and record them and change my words around and put them as i'm trying to say I killed Julia or whatever. Trust me Clare if I could of stayed I would of. I love you Clare. I really do." By now they both had tears streaming down their faces. Clare was shocked.

She was shocked that all this happen to Eli. The whole time she was looking into his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. She had to believe him. She had to because he was telling the truth. But the only questions were...Did he want to be with her and does he want to be in Maislinn's life?

"Eli I didn't know all that happen to you. But know this Eli, I forgive you. Eli please.. I-I-I don't want y-you to leave m-me again Eli! I-I love you!" She began to cry. Eli pulled her into his lap and hugged her crying along with her. "I won't Cl-Clare I won't I love y-you." They hugged for about five minutes then pulled away once all the tears were dried. "Clare. Can I be in my daughter's life. I want to be there for both of you." Clare smiled. She was happy because this is what she was waiting for.

"Eli of course you can be in Maislinn's life but..." She looked down. Eli lifted her chin up with his pointer finger, "But what?" She looked into his eyes and said," Eli if you r going to be there for you daughter you can't leave her. She will be heart-broken. Since she was one she's been wondering who her dad was. Now that she knows I don't want her to be mad and dissapointed when you walk out."

"Clare I promise you I won't leave her. I will be the best dad I can be. I will get anything she wants me to. Even if it's two in the morning I'll run and go get it for her. She's my everything now Clare. And so are you." Clare blushed then said, "Eli if we...if we get back together you can't-"

Eli cut her off, "Leave you I know. I won't leave you Clare. I just got you back. I have a daughter and now I have a beautiful girlfriend." Clare smiled hugged Eli. Eli chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled apart they started into each others eyes. Eli breathed agaisnt her lips and whispered, "C-Can I kiss you?" Clare bit her lip and nodded. They both leaned and started to kiss. The kiss started off sweet and gentle but then turned into fire and a little rough. Eli swapped his tougne in and him and Clare tougne's started to battle. He won of course. Clare moaned into the kiss and Eli groaned and put his arms around he lower waist. She rocked her hips into his and gasp. She pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss his neck. Eli moaned and moved her hips a little faster. "E-E-Eli!mhm-" She moaned in a whisper, "People are probably staring -Oh!- W-We have to finish th-this behind closed !" She pressed their lower parts harder and they both gasped of the contact. " I ca-can't help it. I-FucK!- I haven't been able to d-do this to you f-f-f-or a long timmeeee." Eli moaned. They started kiss a once more. A few more pecks-

"Ahemm!" They broke apart and saw their daughter standing their with her arms crossed over he chest. " I suppose you guys kill it with the PDAing in my vision just gross. You guys can make more kids behind closed doors. Eli and mom! Ew!" Clare blushed and got off of Eli's lap and sat beside him. Eli was shocked. Clare knew what he was about to say so she said, " I know I know. She's in third grade but small but she's four."

" Woah she's really smart," Maislinn smirk ," And she has my smirk!" Clare and Maislinn giggled. Maislinn asked Clare, "Um..mommy does this mean I have a father now?" "Yes it does. Eli meet Maislinn. Maislinn meet Eli...your dad."

"Can I hug you?" Maislinn asked Eli. Eli nodded. Maislinn jumped into his lap and squzzed him and started to cry. She finally had a dad and she was happy as hell. " Baby girl don't cry its okay." Eli tried to comfort her. After Eli dried Maislinn's tears ,and some of his own, him Clare and Maislinn started to make their way to Clare's apartment to talk. On their way their Eli said, "Maislinn you know you can call me dad right."

"Yea I know." Eli was confused and asked, "Then why won't you call me dad?"

Maislinn glared up at Eli and said, "I'm not ready yet."


	3. Who are you talking to? Faster!

_**WE MEET AGAIN**_

_**Chapter:3**_

_**degrassiluver18- **_Have any Ideas for the next chapter? I would LOVE to hear them?

* * *

_**Nah-**_ True. They broke up cuz Eli cheated more than once with a girl from his collage. His uh...his editor! Yea! Well I hope they get back together! AGAIN! Lol

* * *

_**Sorry if I said Clare lived in a apartment cuz she doesn't she lives in a one family house! I was rushing yesterday!**_

* * *

_**No One's Point Of View-**_

"Eli!Faster!Hahaha!I'm getting dizzy!" Maislinn giggled as Eli twirled her around in his arms. Clare sat on the couch smiling at the two. It has been three weeks since Eli came back in Maislinn and Clare's life. They were all happy to have each other.

No one didn't know this but Maislinn was feeling some type away about Eli. She was thrilled that she had a dad like him but she was also disappointed that he left her mom. She was upset that he wasn't in her life to begin with. Sometimes Mailsinn thinks that she wasn't good enough for Eli so he left her and Clare. So she just stick to the name 'Eli' until she is ready to call him dad.

Eli put down Mailsinn and sat on the floor with his legs crossed. She started to wobble. She fell to the ground but got up laughing. She sat down across from Eli. "That was fun Eli! It looked like you was about to callasp on the floor like I was really heavy,which I am not! Again! " He sighed and said, "Baby girl, why don't you call me daddy? I am you father." Clare got up from the couch and sat down beside Eli. "Uh...I'm just not ready yet." Maislinn said looking Eli dead in the eyes with a small glare. Maislinn loved Eli she did but she just can't forgive him for not being there for her.

" What do you mean your not ready?" Eli questioned. Maislinn answered, " I just don't feel comfortable with calling you 'dad'! you don't deserve it!" Maislinn got up and started to run upstairs to her room. Eli stood up and yelled after Maislinn, "Get back here young lady! Were not done talking!"

Maislinn screamed, "In my book we are!" Then her bedroom door slammed. Eli kicked the couch and let out a frustrated breath. Clare placed a hand on his back and said, "Babe. Don't be mad okay. Maybe she has a reason." Eli shook his head, "She hates me Clare!She hates me! She doesn't see me as a dad! I see it in her eyes. She sometimes glares at me then tries to cover up with a smile."

Clare turned Eli around and said, " Eli. She doesn't hate you okay she just have to adjust to you being around. Just go up there and talk to her. Ask her why don't you deserve to be called 'dad' cuz she is your's." Clare smiled at Eli and gave him a peck on the lips. Eli nodded and walked to Maislinn's room.

He knocked on the door and heard nothing. Eli knocked again then, "Leave me alone! Go away!" Eli sighed, "Mas please. Let me in." "No!" Eli opened the door and walked in. He shut the door behind him. "Mas just tell me what's wrong."

Maislinn began to tear up, "You don't care about me or mom! You only care about yourself!" Eli kneeled down to Maislinn's size and said, "Baby girl what are you talking about? Tell me whats wrong."

"You don't care about me. You never wanted me. That's why you left. You didn't want a child so you took off leaving mom stuck with me to struggle with no money! And now your back trying to act like nothing happens and you always was here! You haven't did shit for me!"

"Mais-Wait what did you just say to me?" Eli asked. '_Did she just curse at me?'_

"I said you didn't do shit for me!Are you deft?!"

"Mas! How dare you curse at me like that! Don't you ever,**ever** curse at me again you got it! Or anyone! I dare you to curse again!Don't you ever talk back to me again you got it!huh! And trust me if you do again your going to regret it!" Eli screamed at her. She flinched and said, "I-I sorry...I just...when I get mad I k-kind of curse...I'm sorry."

Eli calmed down and said, "Now. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Maislinn I really am. But If I would of known your mom was pregnant I would stayed. But I was force to leave your mom. I love her to death. Just like I do you okay. Please just...don't hate me." Maislinn look up at her dad and said, "I don'y hate you. I could never hate you but it was hard for me going to school on Fathers Day and all the kids are making cards for their dad's and I can't cuz I didn't have one! I cried all night cuz I was wondering where my father was!" Eli sat on her bed and pulled her into his lap and hugged her, "I'm sorry baby girl. Please don't be mad at me. We can do whatever you want okay. I'm here for you and I'm not going to leave you or your mom. I love you okay?" He kissed the top of her head, Maislinn gripped his shirt as hard as she can and said, "D-don't leave me. P-please. I love y-you. D-d-daddy." Eli smiled and said, "I love you too baby girl. I always will." She slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**The next day-Saturday Night-**_

Eli and Clare just put Maislinn to sleep after talking to her about her anger. Eli told Clare that Maislinn had cursed and talked back at him. Once when he told her that they both went upstairs and talked to Maislinn about keeping her tone down when she gets upset and if she ever gets upset to just go outside and take a break. Maislinn agreed.

Eli and Clare walked into their room and shut the door. Once when the door was shut Clare grabbed Eli's arm turning him looked up at Eli and whispered, " You know I love you right?" Eli looked down at Clare and whispered, "I know. I love you too baby. I always have and always will. Forever and always babe."

Clare smiled and leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back with as much force. Eli grabbed Clare's butt and squeezed it making her gasp, he took this chance and plunged his tongue into her mouth. They battled for moaned into the kiss.

Clare hitched her leg around Eli's waist and they both moaned as his hard private pressed on her core. Eli pressed his hips against Clare and she threw her head back gasping. "Do you like that?" He gasped, slowly rolling his hips forward, pressing his erection against her throbbing core. She whimpered in response. His right hand leaned down and wrapped her other leg around his waist.

Eli help her body as he moved them to the bed. He layed her down on her back and continued to grind his hips into hers. She arched her back and moan through her parted lips. Eli breathed heavily against her ear making her blush

_**Clare's Point Of View-**_

Eli moved his hips harder and faster. I wanted to tell him to stop because the bed was squeaking and Maislinn might wake up but this felt to good. Just as I put my hands on his shoulders he pulled away. He pulled down his pajama pants to his knees. He flipped us over so I was on top.

When I looked down and I can see him threw his black boxers. I blushed. He smirked at me and started to move my hips up and down on him. I moaned. He moved me faster on top of him and we started to breath heavy. " Clare!" "Mhmm...so big Eli!.ah Your so big!"

I bent down, not slowing down my paste on him, and started to suck on his neck. His breathing hitched. I bit down harshly and slowly. " C-Clare!Ah!" He yelled. I knew he was close as I am. "Eli...Eli...oh." I arched my back and felt a intense wave coarse throughout my body , giving me the most amazing orgasm ever.

"Clare. Fuuuuuckkkk." I gave one last thrust and collapsed onto of Eli. We both was breathing heavy. I kissed his neck one last time before climbing off of him. Once when we regained our breath he pulled down his pajama pants all the way leaving him in his boxers. I turned on my side looking at him. He turned on his side looking at me and said, "That was the best dry hump you ever given me. The way you arched your back was just so got damn sexy! I love you angle." He bent down and kissed my forehead. I smile up at him, "I love you too Eli." We cuddled under the cover and went to sleep.

* * *

_**This is my first sexual written story/chapter I had ever written. Tell me if I did bad when Eli and Clare was...yea. I think I did pretty well for someone who just started to write about two people get imitated.**_


	4. Surprise? Surprise!

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter:4**_

_**degrassian4ever-**_ Lol! And sorry for the grammer mistakes! But the part in the park with Eli and Clare...well...This is the first story I ever written that has Eli and Clare...yea! But have any ideas I will be sure enough to use them!

* * *

**To the people who were wondering when this story took place(the month):**

**It starts off in March. Now it is the first day of April break!**

**And I also want to change Maislinn's age! So now she's Five! I just feel more comfortable with her being Five! So Maislinn is five in the 3rd garde.**

* * *

**No One's Point Of View-**

FIRST DAY OF APRIL BREAK

Clare and Eli was laying on the living room couch watching t.v. Maislinn was in her room with her fist balled up and was about explode. A girl named Lilly have been messing with Maislinn. Maislinn couldn't stop thinking about the words Lilly said at recess yesterday. There was an amount of time that Maislinn was going to get fed up with thinking about it and go off like a ticking bomb.

Eli kissed Clare's neck for the fifth time today and said, "Your so beautiful. I love you." Clare giggled and blushed. Clare then frowned and Eli noticed and asked, "What's wrong angle?" Clare sighed and said, "Have you noticed anything different about Mas when we picked her up yesterday?" Eli nodded ,wrapped his arm around Clare and layed his head on her chest and said, "Yea. When I went inside the school to get her I tried to say hi but she just kept mumbling things under her breath and smirk. Like the smirk I had when I gave Fitz when I was going to get revenge."

There was a big bang and Eli and Clare jumped up from the couch into standing state. "What the hell was that?" Eli asked. They heard screaming coming from upstairs. They both raced to Maislinn's room and opened the door to find Maislinn screaming and throwing her toys,books and anything that came in sight around the room. Eli ran up to Maislinn and tried to calm her down, "Mas! Mas! Calm down!Stop!" Maislinn threw a book at Eli but lucky he dodged it cuz it would of his his head.

Clare was now beside Maislinn and tried to calm her down as well, "Honey. Calm down okay? Please. Just calm down." Maislinn scream ,"I hate this house!I hate this state! I hate this school! I hate EVERYONE! I don't want to be here!" This was Maislinn's first panic attack. This is the first time she got upset like this and threw things around. When Eli was this age he started to have anger issues like this. It started off by throwing things around the room, then the doctors told him he's bipolar. He has been since he was 9. Clare's eyes began to water and she stood by the door.

"Baby girl why do you hate everyone and why do you ha-" Maislinn threw one of her shoes at Eli's head. Eli wrapped his arms around Mas and tried to calm her down but she just kept screaming and trying to get out of his grip. "Stop! Get off! I hate you! I hate both of you! If you don't get your hands off of me I will kick you in a place where the sun don't shine!" Eli tighten his grip on his daughter and rocked her back and forth. Ten minutes later she was calm but she was sobbing lightly. " It's alright baby girl. I'm here. Calm down. Everything will be okay."

Maislinn began to cry heavly, "I h-h-hate her. S-she keeps talk-talking about us. A-About you. M-Me. A-And mommy!" Clare and Eli was confused. Clare sat down next to Eli and Maislinn and said, "Who? Who was talking about us, and what did he or she say?"

Maislinn sniffled and said, "Lilly! More like bit-" Eli cut her off, "Don't you dare finish that sentence." Maislinn rolled her eyes and said, "She-she said 'thats why you don't have a dad!' I told her I did that you came back then she said 'He probably only came back just so he can be hook up with your mom then leave both of you guys' I told her that wasn't true and that you loved me, she said ' Why would anyone love you your ugly!'" Eli rubbed her back and said, " Your not ugly baby girl. Your a beautiful little girl. Your very smart and you are way better than her okay-" "Dad not to be rude but..c-c-can you be q-quiet I wanna f-finish the story?" She smiled a sad smile. Eli chuckled and nodded. Maislinn sighed and continued, " I told her at least I was smarter than her then she got mad and and start telling everyone around us that no one will ever care about me and that i'm a midget and stupid. Everyone started to laugh at me. Lilly pushed me to the ground. She was started to call me names like...really bad names."

" Then this boy Munro help me up and he stood up for me. Lilly got mad and stormed off with the rest of the people. After that we talked the rest off recess. He is so cute! He has blue eyes! He a little tall! Smart! Sweet! Char-" Clare cut her off and said, " Wasn't we talking about Lilly." She joked. Maislinn blushed and said, "Uh..y-yea! Uh...anyway I just...she just keeps bothering me I can't take it! And all of its true!"

"Hey no it's not! You are smart for your age! Your about to be six in three weeks! Don't listen to her! Your dad does love you okay. Me and your dad care about you so much. You are our everything now. I know since your dad and I start working on weekends last week and your always over grandma Helen house does not mean we don't care about you okay?" Maislinn nodded and sniffled. "I'm sorry I threw things around and yelled at you guys. I don't hate you I love you both. I was just upset. I tried to hide my anger and I tried to let it go but it didn't work and I just blew up. Oh! And El-daddy I'm sorry I was about to curse again when you told me not to." She started at the ground. Eli stared at Maislinn.

"It's okay baby girl. Just don't EVER curse again okay?" "Okay daddy."

"Now clean all this up. Me and your mom will be waiting in our room. Just knock on the door then we can have...movie night. Sounds good? To get your mind off of things?" Maislinn nodded and got off of Eli's lap but not before giving him and Clare a kiss on the cheek. Eli and Clare made their way to their bedroom across the hall. Eli shut the door behind then and sat on the their bed and sighed. Clare sat on Eli's lap and kissed his cheek, "What's wrong?" Eli shook his head and respond, "I can't believe someone would say that to her." Clare nodded then Clare smiled and said, "Well...she does have a new _friend_." " Tell me about it! He better treat her right! I think she likes him. I mean a lot! I wanna met him!" Clare giggled and said, "Eli calm down their only in 3rd grade."

"But he's older than her."

"You don't know that."

"..."

"You didn't meet him yet so just chill. Now! Have any ideas on what we should do for Maislinn's birthday next month?"

"C-Clare i'm not good with that stuff. I just met my daughter. I really don't know anything she likes except; her favorite colors are black and blue, she likes going to the park, She has about...twenty friends, she loves the both of us, she's caring smar-"

"Okay sexy dork I get it! I will do the planning you just help me set it up okay?"

"Okay. Wait? Did you just call me-"

"Yup!" Clare said popping the 'P'. Eli smirked at her then threw her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and started to tickled her sides. She giggled and tried to pry his hands off. He just smirked and chuckled. Eli stopped and stared into her ocean baby blue eyes. They were now inches apart. They stared into each others eyes. Clare leaned up,wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Clare felt Eli smirk into the kiss. Eli cupped her breast making her gasp with her mouth open. He took this chance and plunged his tongue inside her mouth.

There was a knock at their door. Eli pulled away with a groan and whispered, "I love Maislinn but why did she have to ruin our little moment." He got off of Clare and opened the door. There stood Maislinn in her PJ's ready to watch a movie with her family.

_**Maislinn's Brithday!-**_

It was Maislinn's birthday party and there were about fifteen kids in their swim suits some with buckets fulled with water and some with hose and some in the pool Clare rented. Maislinn's party theme is a water theme. While her friends were in the back yard playing her and Munro was in the living room , sharing a big towel, they just finishing getting out of the pool. Munro had his arm draped over Maislinn's shoulder , leaning back on the couch, talking and joking with Maislinn.

Maislinn giggled at something Munro said and she hugged his side and said, " You are the craziest best friend I ever had!" He laughed, "Well thank you pickle head." Maislinn gasped and said, " silly goose!" He have her a fake glare and pushed her on her bed on the couch climbed on top of her and starting to tickle her. "Take that back!"

"Never!" Maislinn giggled.

"Surrender!"

"Make me!"

Eli and Clare was wondering where their now Six year old little girl went. They went inside the house and saw Munro on top of Maislinn tickling her. They both were laughing. Clare smiled. Eli glared.

"Awwwwww!"Clare said. The two kids looked up blushing. Munro got off of Maislinn and sat next to her. He draped his arm back over Maislinn's shoulder and looked down. Eli glared at Munro. Clare looked over at Eli and gave him a confused look. "We'll be right back kids." Clare pulled Eli into the kitchen and asked, "Whats going on?"

"I just...I don't like it when he was on top of her like that. It makes me feel weird. And now he has his arm around her!" Eli shook his head. Clare smiled, "Eli its fine. Their best friends okay. Just leave them be. When she gets older than you can start worrying about that stuff okay?"

Eli sighed, "B-But-"

"Eli no buts just let her enjoy her birthday. She is six." Eli sigh and gave Clare a peck on the lips, " Your lucky I love you because if I didn't he would of been out of here for touching my little girl."

They walked back to the living room and sat beside the two kids. Maislinn and Munro were laughing and talking about Lilly but in a whisper so no one won't here. Eli broke their conversation and said, "So Munro how old are you?"

Munro looked up and said, "Eight."

"What grade are you in?"

"3rd."

"Where do you live?"

"Down the street."

" Do you protect my daughter in school?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you like her?"

"Yes..a-as a friend!"

"Do you like like my daughter."

"Well...," Munro let out a nervous laugh, " Y-yes. I like her a lot. She's my best friend and the most beautiful girl in the world." He looked down blushing. Maislinn looked away blushing.

"Look Munro you can date her when she's about forty okay!" Munro frowned, "O-okay." Clare sighed and said, "Munro don't listen to him. You can date our daughter but you guys are still young so keep your hands where their suppose to be okay?" Munro nodded with a huge grin across over his face. He stood Maislinn up and got on one knee, "Maislinn Marire Goldsworthy-Edwards will you go out with me?" Maislinn nodded and Munro got up and hugged her. She kissed his cheek and screamed, "Best birthday gift ever!yay!"

Munro laughed and picked her up and spinned her around.

_**I need you guys to give me ideas for the next chapter. I dont have any more so if yu want me to update I need some ideas!**_


	5. I'm sorry

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter:5**_

_**NJCD-**_ She just turned 6 in chapter 4. And in the begenning of the story I said that she is very smart for her age like alot. So ...yea that way she got skipped alot in her school.

_**Degrassian4ever-**_ Yes I do write fast. But this is the only story that I update daily. The others ones im not THAT interseted in but...yea. I looked at your stories and I reviewed about...two I think. And I love your Idea. That idea will maybe be used in this chapter threw the 6th chapter. Maybe.

_**ECLARExSHIPPER-**_ Thank you for the review. I really love your reviews! Thank you have any more ideas PM me! I will be really happy to hear them!

_**Nah-**_ Thanks

* * *

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

Maislinn was with Alli and her parents for the weekend. Clare was on her way home from work. And I was laying on the couch texting on my phone. I was texting Imogen. Well I don't want to but she keeps texting me about how we our meant to be. I told her were not and now she just won't stop texting me. God she's so annoying I don't know why I even dated her!

The front door opened and closed. I assumed Clare was home. I heard footsteps going upstairs. I guess she's changing her clothes. Someone kissed my cheek. "Hey!" I just focused on my phone. I mumbled, "hi."

"Who are you texting?" Clare asked.

"..."

"Eli? Eli. Eli!" I just stared at the text message that Imgoen sent me. It said -_**'I know that yu with Clare. I knew when we were together that yu were always thought about her. but guess what i'll see yu again. I'm really sorry about b4. I want you back. Luv yu!'**_

I layed there in shocked. H-how did she know where I lived? How does she know I'm with Clare?Scoff. Stalk much. I texted back- _**Imogen. You knew I cared about you,you knew I did. And I'm sorry I left yu like that. But I will always care for yu. But i'm sorry Imogen we're not meant to be.**_ Clare said angrily, "Eli! Your starting to piss me off! Can you talk to me instead of having your face in your phone." I glared up at Clare and said, "Fine you want my attention! You have it!" I threw my phone across the room and sat up. And stared at Clare. "Talk! Why are you so quiet!huh! You wanted my attention you have it!" I yelled.

She flinched and said, " E-Eli. Please j-just calm down." She placed her hand on my cheek. She stared into my eyes. I looked away. I don't know why I snapped on her like that. I am usually calm around her. I do- My meds! I didn't take my meds! but I can't take them around Clare. She might find out that I'm bipolar and leave me. She might think that I'm crazy or one day I might snap on her big time and hit her.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I looked behind me and saw Clare still sitting in the same spot with her head down. I opened the kitchen cabinet and grabbed my pill bottle from the back and opened them. "You take pills?" I jumped. I turned around with the pill bottle in my head and there stood Clare with my cellphone in my hand. Oh no. "Uh...n-no." She took the pill bottle from my hand and looked at the reading on the front, "Y-Your...Your bipolar?" I looked down and nodded.

She put the pills down and looked at me and said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you were going to leave me."

"..."

"Oh no. Your going to leave me?"

"..."

"..."

"Who's Imogen?" Dammit! she looked at my text! ugh!

"You went threw my phone?" She nodded, "I just...I needed to know if you were cheating or not. You were always in your phone and wasn't paying attention to me like you usually do." I blew up, "what the fuck Clare! I can't always be around you. I need some space sometimes! I'm not your pet!Why did you go threw my phone! Keep your hands off my shit! GOT IT!? WHAT'S MINE IS MINE AND WHAT'S YOURS IS YOURS!" I was now a feet away from her. She had tears in her eyes. Now I felt bad for yelling. She whimpered, "I-I'm sorry. Okay!? It-its not my f-fault if I w-want to spe-spend time with you." I tried to keep my breathing under control. I snatched the pills off of the counter and dry swallowed two. I took a deep breath. I needed to get away from her. I can't hurt her like I hurt people. Like Julia. Like Imogen. I just needed to get away from her.

I ran upstairs and into Maislinn's room and locked the door. I took deep breathes. I just needed to calm down. . Breathe. I layed down on Maislinn's fuzzy red cartper. Soon enough I was alseep.

_**Next day around 10-**_

I woke up and looked around. I was in my little girl's room. I thought about the things that happened last ! I needed to apologize to Clare! Crap! I raced down stairs to see Clare wasn't in the living room. I walked to the kitchen took my meds then walked upstairs.

I stood outside out bedroom door. I opened the door and closed it behind me. There layed Clare. In her undergarments. Under the covers watching t.v. She turned her gaze to me and she looked scared. I scared her last night. Now she's scared of me. Great that is just peachy!

I sat next to her, "Clare. Clare look at me." She had her head down playing with her fingers. That's a sign that she's nervous or scared. I lifted her head up with my pointer finger, "Babe about last night. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just...I didn't take my meds and I just exploded. Don't worry though. I'm going to make sure that I take them daily. I just forgot yesterday. I was running late for work and I forgot."

She nodded and said, "Eli you scared me. Please. Try not to yell at me. I don't like it when your y-y-yell at me." She shook her head. Her eyes were full of tears. I opened my arms and she hugged me. I hugged her back. I didn't want to loose Clare. I don't want to loose her again. I kissed the top of her head, "Its okay. It won't happen again. And if it ever does. Just leave the room and give me some space okay." I felt her nod.

**6 HOURS LATER IN THE LIVING ROOM-**

Clare was sitting on my lap while I played with her curls. I know it sounds childish but we were watching sponge bob. Well Clare was. I just kept thinking about what Imogen said. I really hope I don't see her again.

**Ding Dong**

"I'll get it." Clare said. She got off of my lap and I slap her ass playfully. She looked at me and rolled her eyes muttering, "Your such a guy." I laughed.

I heard muffled voices. I couldn't pick up who was at the door. Not long before Clare came back and said, "Eli some girl is at the door for you." I arched my eyebrow. Clare and I walked back to the front door. I was shocked there stood. Imogen.

"Imogen." I whispered. She smiled and said, "Hey there Elijah."

**Review please. 5 reviews= 1 update.**


	6. Your Ideas Yes!

**Okay guys I am about to upload another chapter to this story. Yes I know 2 chapters in 1 day!? Well yu are welcome. So If yu have any ideas yu better give them to me now. I need them if yu want this story to continue. I will take all of yur ideas in Reviews or in PM. I will prefer them in PM so no one won't still yur ideas but if yu dont have an account and is using a guess one then I will take some in Reviews!**


	7. Say it never happened?

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter:6**_

_**degrassian4ever-**_ Thank you!

_**ECLARExSHIPPER-**_ Thank yu for the update! I REALLY do apreatchate it! Now when R yu going to Upload So wrong but feels so right?

NJCD- Thank yu! and I will. I think ppl like this story better than the others!

_**Guest-**_ LOL! Yu had me rolling! Btfol! That's was funny. Now I don't know how i'm going to have them...yea. Cuz they are going to argue. Well maybe. iDK! But thanks for the review! Might be in the next chapter so read to find out!

_**eclarelover2- **_ Your wish is commanded. Well I was going to have them fight but then I looked at your review. And thank you for reviewing!

* * *

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

There stood Imogen Mereno. My ex girlfriend. My stalker. She stood there with a light smile on her face. She looked...cute. I guess. But why was she here?OH MY GOD! What is Clare going to think? Is she going to think that I'm cheating on her?

"Imogen what are doing here?" I asked. Clare grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. She stood behind me peering over my shoulder.

"I came to see you. Can I come in?" I looked at her like she was crazy. "Imogen no you can't. We talked about this already. You said you was sorry I said I was sorry can you just leave?"

"Eli. If this is about me cheating. I'm sorry. I really am just...please, can you talk to me? I know that your with _her _and I was like a rebound but can we at least be friends?" I thought about it. I can be her friend. I mean I am with Clare. She might have a boyfriend to right? What harm can this cause? Imogen is sweet. Well when you don't piss her off.

I nodded, "Sure Imo we can be friends. But thats it okay!? And your forgiven I mean that was about 4 months ago. I have to learn how to forgive and forget. I mean since I have a kid now. No more drama." I smirk. Imogen's smile faded. "K-kid? As in baby?" She asked.

"No uh...shes six."

"You have a kid that's six!?"

"Yea."

"Cool"

" So uh...I'll text you later?" She smiled, "Yea sure. And Eli I want you know that I'm really am sorry for what I did. I was just...I was mad because you still loved Clare and I wanted someone to actually pay attention to me. I felt used. Like you were just using me for ...anything i don't know. With that said...I'm going to go. Bye." She left off of my porch and drove off in her mini van. I stood there looking at her leaving. She cheated because of me. I hurt her. I made her feel not wanted. I caused her pain. I'm always causing someone pain!

I slammed the door shut and stomped back to the living room. I plopped down on the couch and put my head in my hands. I felt a hand on my back. I looked up and saw Clare. She kneeled down in front of me and said, " Eli. W-Who was that?"

"That was my ex, Imogen."

"Do you still...want to be with her?"

"Of course not. Why would I want her when I have you. Your the most amazing girl in the world Clare. Plus I will never do that to you. Ever." She smiled and blushed. Then she looked up with worry in her eyes, "What if she's just trying to be your friend so she can steal you away from me? E-Eli?" I took her hands in mine and stared into her eyes, " If she does then I won't let her. Clare I'm yours and yours only. You have to get that threw your head. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. I nuzzled my face into her neck and just enjoyed this moment.

We pulled away and I stared into her eyes. Blue met green.

"You have pretty eyes". Clare blushed "T-thanks." She looked down, then looked back into my eyes, "You said that to me in high school." I smirked, I sat back all the way on the couch and pulled her into my lap so she facing me. She smiled down at me. I smirked up at her and said, " I'm glad I found you. Your all I ever asked for. Your perfect for me Clare. I love you. I want to be with you til I die. Someday I will like to marry you. Someday I will want to make love to you again. Someday you will see why my love is so strong for you." I rubbed circles with my thumbs on her sides. She blushed, "Oh Eli."She leaned down and kissed me. I kissed her back.

Within 10 minutes the kiss was heated. Our tongues danced. She pulled away from the kiss and pulled my shirt over my head. I leaned down and captured her lips in mine. I groaned as I felt her hands roam down my chest. I picked her up by her thighs and tried to make it upstairs. When I finally made it up the stairs I slammed her against our bedroom door. She gasp. She made her way to the waist band off my pajama pants. She moved her hand down a little more and squeeze my dick . I moaned into her mouth. I opened the door and we stumbled in. Once the door was closed I pushed her up against the door and pushed my hips into her's. She threw her head back and gasped. "Eli." I leaned down and kissed up her neck. I grounded my hips into her's making my dick twitch.

"B-Bed. Eli...the bed!" She whimpered. I practically threw her on the bed. I climbed on the of her and kissed and bit her neck. She moaned and arched her back. I started to make my way down to her chest. I gripped her shirt and ripped it off of her making a ripping sound. " Eli! That was my favorite shirt!" I chuckled and said, "I'll buy you a new one."

I kissed down her chest to the valley of her breast. She moaned and arched her hips. I took that chance to unclasp her bra. I threw the cotton candy colored bra across the room. I looked down at her and she had her hands covering her chest. I sighed, "Babe don't be shy. I'll be gentle." I slowly moved her hands from her breast. When I saw them I got hard. She's so beautiful. I leaned down and took her left boob in my mouth. I started to suck on it. I licked,bit and sucked. "Eli! Oh! feels so g-good!" I pulled away and took the other one in my mouth and gave it the same treatment only this time I bit down on her nipple lightly. "O-OH! Eli!" I pulled it out of my mouth and layed my hand on her pantie rem. She breathe shakily. I looked up at her and said, "Angle it's okay. I know I haven't made love to you in a while but trust me I won't force you." Tears began to well up in her eyes. I arched my brow, Sat up on her thighs and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared." She whispered.

"Why? I know its going to hurt you b-" She cut me off. "No Eli. The last time you made love to me you left me. And Eli I love this side of you! I don't want you to go. Again. I do-ont w-want to be apart a-agin" Oh no. She thinks I'm going to leave her. Again. I love this girl with all my heart.

"Babe. I love you . And I love Maislinn. I will never do anything to hurt you guys. You guys are my world. I'm not going to leave you ever again! I promise." I stroked her cheek with my hand. She nodded and said, "Promise?" "Promise." She stared into my eyes and then crashed her lips to mine. I moaned. Her hands traveled to my pajama pants. She started to slide them down. I got off of the bed and took off my pajama pants. I climbed back on top of her and she started to kiss my neck.

"Mhmm. Babe." My hand was now on her panties again. I slowly slide them down. Once they were off I threw them off of her. I pulled away from Clare and looked down. She felt so wet. I rubbed my thumb on her folds. She moaned. I shot up and pulled down my black boxers. Once when I got on the bed Clare flipped us over so she was sitting on my lower stomach. I placed my hands on her hips and smirked at her. "Eli your-your so-so big."

"Oh uh...yea." Then it was silent. The next thing I knew she leaned down and started to kiss me. She rolled her wet cunt into me and we both moaned. I couldn't wait anymore. She had to be mine. I had to be in her. I flipped us back over. I pulled away from the kiss and leaned over and grabbed a condom out of the night stand. I slipped it on and opened Clare's legs. I looked up at her.

"You ready?" She nodded. "Hold onto my shoulders this might hurt cuz we only made love twice in high school and we haven't made love in 6 years." She gripped my shoulders. I pushed my tip in and pushed in more. Then I was halfway inside of her. I pushed a little more and she whimpered I immediately apologized.

After 5 minutes of Clare whimpering I was in. I started to move my hips very slowly. She moaned. I smirked and moved a little fasted. She crawled at my back. It hurt like hell but it still felt good.

I groaned. "F-faster Eli!" I picked up the pace. The bed started to squeak. "So fucking tight!" I said sexily in her ear. I leaned down and sucked on Clare's neck. I muffled my moans while Clare's were out in the open. She wrapped her legs around my waist making me move deeper inside of her. I bit her shoulder.

"Clare!Ah!"

"E-Elijah! Oh! So!So big!" I took her hands, interlaced our fingers, and held the above her head. She moaned so loud. I sucked in air threw my teeth on how good this felt.

"Elijah! Right there!mhmm...yes!" I knew I found her g-spot. I hit it over and over. I twisted my hips and I felt her vibrate under me. I pounded into her.I knew she liked she came. She moan in my ear making my dick twitch inside of her."EEELLLIIJAAHHH!" She knew I didn't come yet so she flipped us over and started to ride me. I held on to her hips. God this felt so fucking good.

"C-Clare move faster!" She picked up the pace. She bent down and bit my nipple. "Sss!Clare! Ah! Roll those hips! Y-Y-Yea! Roll them f-faster!" She picked up the paste. Her breast plopping up and down. Then I came. She collapsed on top of me. We were both out of breath. I picked up her hips and slide out of her. I threw the condom away and pulled the blankets over us. I pulled Clare into me. Her back pressed against my front.

"I love you **my **Clare."

I love you too **my** Eli!"

Soon we both drifted off to sleep.

_**Next week on Friday-**_

While Clare and I waited for Maislinn to come home with Munro we sat in the living room eating strawberries. She was sitting in between my legs while we fed each other. She giggled. She dipped a strawberry in chocolate and leaned up and told me to open my mouth. I wined like a baby and said no playfully. She turned around and got on top of me and forced me to eat the strawberry. She giggled because some chocolate got on my neck. I was about to whip it off but Clare grabbed my hand,leaned down and sucked it off. God! She's lucky our daughter is coming home cuz if not I would of bent her over this couch and fuck her. When she was done she gave me a small peck where the tasty sugar was.

We continued to feed each other and fool around when the front door opened and closed. We looked up and say Maislinn stomped threw followed by Munro.

"Maislinn please just listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear it! You lied to me!"

"Cuz I didn't want you to be mad. If I would of told you I didn't do anything you still wouldn't believe me. She came on to me I tried to push her off." Maislinn turned around with fire in her eyes and said, "And you don't think i'm mad!? How about you just go and talk to Lilly again you two were having such a great time! You guys were all over each other!"

"Mas nothing happend okay! She was all over me. Can you quit being a brat for one second and listen to m-" Munro was cut off when Maislinn slapped him. Munro held his cheek with his hand looking at the ground. Clare and I got up and made our way over two the kids who were fighting about god knows what.

"Hey whats going on here?" I asked. Munro looked at me with hurt in his eyes and said, "She won't listen to me. She keeps believing other people then the one's she dating!"

"I saw it for myself!"

"You don't know what you saw!"

"I see that i'm staring at a complete as-" I cut Mailsinn off with a glare. I knew she was about to say asshole . God would she ever know how to control her anger. I think either he is cheating and lying or this is just a young 6 and 8 year old fight. Clare looked at Maislinn and said, "Why don't you two just come inside the kitchen and we'll talk about it okay?" Maislinn scoffed and said, "If he actually tells you the truth and doesn't lie threw his loose lips."

"Mas how many times are you going to keep saying I'm lying. If I was lying I was never going to ask you to be my girlfriend then!" Maislinn looked up at Munro and said, "You were going to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Munro nodded and walked to her slowly ," Can you just let me explain what happened. Please. I would never hurt you like that you know I wouldn't. I know were young but I see myself in the future with you. I can see myself marry you one day. I want to make this last okay?"

Maislinn nodded, "O-okay." She grabbed his hand and led him to the kitchen. I interlaced Clare and I hands together and we followed them. Clare said, "If you guys are going to fight I think its better if we're not in the kitchen." She joked. Maislinn smiled. Munro's face was serious. Munro sighed and motioned for Maislinn to sit on his lap. I cleared my throat and glared at him. He muttered, "Fine." Maislinn sat down across from him and waited for him to start.

He said, "Look when we were waiting for the bus I was alone. I was waiting for you to come out since you had to talk to the teacher about extra credit or what ever. Then Lilly walked up to me. She started to flirt with me. I told her that I wasn't into her and she got mad. She pulled me into her and started whispering dumb things in my ear about you that I know is true cuz your awesome,beautiful and smart," Maislinn blushed. Clare smiled at me and mouthed 'I love you' I mouthed back ' I love you too' we looked back at Maislinn and Munro. " Thats when you came out. She kissed me and held my head so it seemed like I was kissing her back. Mas you know I will never like her after what she did to you. I like you too much to do that to you." I smirked at the scene. It was like they were mini me and Clare from high school.

Masilinn gasped and jumped on Munro and kissed his cheek and hugged him. She kept saying sorry. Munro kept saying it was okay and he hugged her tighter. They pulled away and stared into each others eyes. They both leaned in and bam! They had their first kiss. My little girl just had her first kiss. Once when I saw that one of them was about to take it a little farther I cleared my throat. They still kissed. I pulled Maislinn off of Munro as far as possible. They both stood shocked.

"Awwww! My baby had her first kiss!" Clare squealed! I looked at her and smirked. I rolled my eyes and said to Munro and Maislinn, "I see that you guys care for each other but. Only pecks okay. No other type of kisses got it." They both smiled and nodded. I was happy that my little girl had my first kiss but I needed to learn how to trust Munro. He seems like a good kid but still I need whats best for my little girl.


	8. INPORTANT!

_**We Meet Again**_

_**INPORTANT!-**_

_**If any of yu have noticed I deleted the last chapter with Maislinn cheating and what not. FORGET ABOUT THAT CHAPTER. I deleted cuz most of yu don't like that idea so if yu want me to use yur ideas give them to me. All of your ideas. For this story or for any other story yu want me to do. So I deleted the chapter. Its no longer there as well as yur reviews for that chapter.**_


	9. Update info! IMPORTANT!

_**We Meet Again**_

_**I know I havent update in a while but thats because I dont have any good ideas. I have writers block right now. If yu want this story to continue then I wan-NEED your guys ideas. It can be for this story or it can be about a story that yu want me to do. I will take all request!**_


	10. Not over you

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter:7**_

_**Okay so I know I haven't updated in a long time but thats cuz I didnt have any of YOUR ideas. Sorry for the late update. I had writer's block. Sorry again! Love yu!**_

_**Clare's Point Of View-**_

_**Two years later!-**_

Maislinn was 8 and Munro was 10. They are still dating. Im surpised that they are still together. They are both in the 5th grade now. Munro, Maislinn, Munro parents, and Eli and I get along pretty well. Munro's parents ,Lisa and Mark, comes over with Munro sometimes and we all go to the park so Maislinn and Munro can play together while we just talk and get to know each other. If Lisa and Mark is working at the same time we take Munro and let him spend the night. Or if Eli and I are working Lisa and Mark does the same with Maislinn.

Right now it was Christmas break. Four more days until Christmas. Cece and Bullfrog(Eli's parents who moved back to Canada after they heard that Eli moved back here and is with me) are watching Maislinn til Eli and I are done Christmas shopping. We are about to be almost done.

Eli and I just walked out of Justice in the mall. We just brought Maislinn a doll house,Chalktrail®, and Herd Your Horses from Justice. Right now we were walking to target to get Maislinn Justin Beiber stickers so she can decorate her own room. And Justin Bieber Boyfriend Baby Pray Never Say Never One Time Video Game for her DSI. When I say this girl loves Justin Beiber she loves him.

Eli and I was holding hands walking to the other side of the mall talking. " Clare. I can't handle all of this Justin deiver makes me go crazy with his kiss-y and a girly voice." Eli wined. I rolled my eyes and said, "It's Justin **Beiber** Eli and its for your daughter. It makes her happy. She loves him. Eli i'm so happy. This is your 2nd Christmas with us. I'm happy that you stayed this long."

Eli smiled, "Clare I kept a promise to you. And that promise was I will never leave you again. Clare i'm not going anywhere. You and Maislinn are apart of me. I love you both. Remember this." I nodded and smiled. I gave Eli the bags I was holding and said, "I have to use the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." I started to walk away when Eli pulled me back to him and gave me a kiss. I smiled into the kiss. I lifted my left hand and cupped his check deepening the kiss. I pulled away and started walking to the bathroom.

After I finished doing my... business I washed my hands and started to make my way out of the bathroom. When I spotted Eli he was talking to some girl with his back against the wall. All of a sudden the girl kissed him. It looked like he was trying to push her off but she grabbed the back of his neck and press his face closer. My blood was boiling now That girl looks pretty familiar when I saw her face. Mhmm. Black hair. Cat ea- IMOGEN. Imogen was kissing my man. But she knew he was mine so why would she? That bitch is so not over Eli! My Eli!I stormed over to them.

"What the hell!" I screamed.

_**Eli's Point Of View-**_

While Clare was in the bathroom I looked around and such. Out of no where Imogen came up to me. I smirked.

"Hey Eli!" She said smiling. I nodded, "Hey. What brings you here?"

"You know just...shopping. And I think I just found exactly what I was looking for."

I stared at her in confusion.

"What?"

"You." I was even more confused. What does that mean? "What do you mean me?" I asked. She smiled even bigger and walked closer to me slowly.

"The only reason I wanted to become friends with you Eli is because I want you back and I still love. And I know you love me too. I've been acting like seeing you and Clare hug,hold hands and act all lovey dovey for 2 years or such in front of me doesn't bother me but it does. Now. Wheres Clare? Shes not here... Thats good." She started to walk even closer. I walked backwards.

"Imogen. I don't love you. I love Clare. And Cl-Clare is here. So...I think you should back ."

"What Clare doesn't know won't hurt her." I rolled my eyes and she continued to walk closer to me as I backed away from her. This girl has issues. I can't beileve I didn't see this coming. I knew she didn't change one bit.

"Imogen you are the most craziest and sickest pe-" She cut me off with her lips. I dropped the bags to my sides and brung my hands to try to peel her off of me. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pressed my lips harder to hers. I tried to push her off of me but all of a sudden,

"What the hell!"

Imogen pulled away. I looked to my right and saw Clare standing there with her face red as hell. And her fist balled up. I never saw Clare this pissed off. I looked over at Imogen and she was smirking. If I was a girl I would punch her myself. I looked at Clare and said, "Clare I-its not what it looks like she kissed me I swear."

Clare stared at Imogen for the longest time. She glared at her with her fist balled up. " **You. Jealous****.Ass. Slut. !**" Clare pushed Imogen to the ground and started to punch her. Oh hell. Girl fight!

**Tell me what you think. Sorry its short. Ideas Please! Reviews PLEASE!**


	11. Fighting Back

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter: 8**_

_**Fighting back**_

_**To NJCD and **_

_**degrassian4ever:**_

**Thank you. Both of you for the ideas and for your reviews. I appreiate it. Other People just read the chapter and don't review it. I work HARD on every chapter I do so thank you again! :) :)**

_Yesterday on chapter 7:_

_Imogen pulled away. I looked to my right and saw Clare standing there with her face red as hell. And her fist balled up. I never saw Clare this pissed off. I looked over at Imogen and she was smirking. If I was a girl I would punch her myself. I looked at Clare and said, "Clare I-its not what it looks like she kissed me I swear."_

_Clare stared at Imogen for the longest time. She glared at her with her fist balled up. " **You. Jealous****.Ass. Slut. ** " Clare pushed I__mogen to the ground and started to punch her. Oh hell. Girl fight!_

**Eli's Point Of View-**

Clare got off Imogen and took her hair and swung her into a table. The table collasped. Clare threw punches to Imogen's face. Imogen kicked Clare to the floor and started to stand up. Clare grabbed Imogen's leg and pulled it making her fall to the ground Clare pulled Imogen's hair so hard I think some ripped out. Clare stood up and started to kick Imogen. Clare was about to start punching her again but I jumped in the middle and tried to get Clare off of Imogen. To tell you the truth Imogen was getting her ass whopped. I never saw Clare fight like..._that. _I guess security was called cuz about 3 showed up

I was trying to pull Clare off of Imogen but she would not let go of her hair. One of her hands were pulling Imogen's hair and the other hand was punching her square in the face. The 3 security guards tried to get Clare off of Imogen to but Clare would not let go. "Let go off me! Stop!" Clare yelled. She tried to wiggle out of our grips while still trying to hit Imogen. Imogen was trying to pulled Clare's hands off of her also.

By now I know people was starting to watch. I swear people these days. There was mostly younger people watching. Teenagers. Older people just walked by trying to get finish shopping for their love ones and get out of the store trying not to be involved.

I then noticed Clare was crying while busting Imogen's face up with her fist. That's what confused me. Why would she be crying over fighting Imogen. I hope she doesn't think that I was cheating on her on with Imogen. Imogen kissed me. This is going to be hard explaning to Clare.

I told her that I would never leave her and now I know she tinks I cheated on her with Imogen and is going to leave her. Which she knows I would never do that to her. I made a promise and I plan on keeping it.

The 3 unknown security garuds kept telling Clare to let go. She finally let go. She lifted her foot to get one finale kick to Imogen but I pulled her away from Imogen and into a corner trying to calm her down. She was crying. She hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer. She sobbed in my chest. I looked up and saw the gaurds pulling Imogen up to stand. She wobbled a little. They started to walk her away. I guess to treat her cuz she has a black eye, bloody nose, cratches by her eye and nose. Clare demolished her.

I pulled away from Clare and she sniffled. "Clare why are you crying?"

"Because she kissed you. Your going to leav-leave me n-now cuz y-you see how be-better she is for y-you. Your-go-going to leav-leave me and Maislinn. And she's trying to-to take yo-you away f-from me. I don-ont't want yo-" She hicupped. " You to leave." I sighed, "Clare I'm not going anywhere. Imogen's a slut and always will be. She told me the only reason she was my friend was because so she can get me back. Clare I don't want her. I want you and only you."

Clare looked in my eyes and nodded, "I guess I have to get the memo that your not going to leave me and Maislinn. It's just so hard trying keep in my head that your not leaving me like you did back in high school."

"Clare thats the thing. We're not in high school anymore. Your 24 and i'm 25. We're adults now. Back in high school when you were 16 and I was 17 I was dumb. But i'm not anymore. I'm not going to walk out your life any time soon. And i'm not. I love you and mais." She smiled a little and hugged me.

I pulled away from Clare and the one of the security guards by the name of Steven, from his name tag, walked over to us and started to talk. He said that since it was about to be Christmas that he wouldn't report us. And he told us that we we're band from coming here again. Clare and I nodded and picked up our bags and left. Clare and I didn't really care that we was band from that mall. Their was other malls in Canada.


	12. Imagination?

_**We Meet Again**_

_**Chapter:9**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys. They have been a great help! If you don't review then their would be no more updates! Thank you again! Love you! Now...read on...**_

_**Clare's Point Of View-**_

_December 24 _

_6:52 Pm_

Munro and Maislinn were watching Frozen. A Christmas movie. They both were on the floor wrapped up in a huge blanket due to the huge snow storm outside which is bringing in cold air threw the house. Eli and I were on the small couch. He leaned down and kissed me then pulled back before I had the chance to respond to the kiss. I whimpered and playfully glared at him. Eli chuckled. I puckered my lips but he shook his head and pulled me closer and buried his face in the crook of my neck. We were both laying on our sides. I was on the inside while Eli had his back towards the t.v. We were just talking about normal stuff when all of a sudden.

"Clare? Have you ever thought of having more kids?" Eli asked. I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"Where did that come from?" I asked. He shrugged and said, "I don't know I just...I don't know. But I really want to have another kid. I want Maislinn to grow up to be a great big sister to her brother or sister. I wanna see a kid of mine say their first words, take their first steps and I wanna put my kid in their crib for the first time. I missed all of that with Mailsinn. I missed all of it and it breaks my heart to have a child that never had their father watch as they walked and talked for the first time." I looked down at Maislinn and she was drawing a picture on the coffee table.

I smiled and said, "Eli taking care of a new born is a lot of work. You have to get up about every 3 hours in the night. They cry a lot and...Eli are you sure you want to have another child. I mean it's hard to take care of Maislinn with her anger issues and mood changes."

"Honestly Clare I think Maislinn is going to bipolar. I mean when I was around her age I use to have bad tantrums like her's and I use to get very angrily very quickly then sooner or later I was told I was bipolar. Do you think she is going to be like that?" I nodded, "Yea there is a chance that she could be bipolar." I glanced down at Maislinn and she was looking down at a picture she drew that has a man in a black dark ripped up coat and looked like it's head is on fire or burned.

"Maislinn? Honey you okay?" I asked. Eli shifted so he was sitting up and he looked down at Maislinn. Maislinn looked up at me then back down at the picture then back at me and said, "He told me to draw this. He's coming for you. You better hide." Eli looked at me then back at Maislinn and asked ,"Who baby girl?"

Munro looked over at Maislinn and paused the t.v since we were all talking and no one was paying attention to it. Maislinn looked at Eli and said, " How come you don't know who he is. He walks threw the house every night and comes talk to me. He's really funny but also surprisingly scary at the same time with his face burned up and all."

"W-who? Do we know him? Did we ever meet him?" I asked. She smirked. An evil smirk and said," You will very,very, soon." She stood up. She walked a little so she was standing right in front of my face. A few inches away from my face and said , "I want to peel your skin off. I mean I could but that's not my job. That's his." Eli pulled Maislinn back so she was standing in front of him and said, "Mai who is this guy? Did he ever hurt you? What did he say?"

Maislinn just laughed and said, " No he didn't hurt me. But he is planning on hurting you. He talks about you both all the time. Sometimes when I'm in my room I imagine the waves of blood rushing over me. Your blood. That's the weird thing when I'm thinking about it he shows up." I was now confused. Why would a child be talking about this or evening bringing it up. Well it could be just tiredness. Yea that's what it is. Shes just tired. I stood up.

"Alright come on. Time to go to bed Mai."I brought her to her room. I kissed her forehead and was walking out when I heard her say, "They will know soon enough."

When I walked downstairs Munro was looking down playing with his fingers and Eli was doing the same. I cleared my throat and sat down on the couch. Munro and Eli both looked over at me. I looked at Munro and asked, "Has she ever talked about this guy before?"

"Yea."

"Well when did she start talking about him?" Eli asked. "Well it was about 2 weeks ago. When we were at my house at dinner with my parents. My parents were getting the dinner ready when she started to talk to me about a guy with a burned face. I ignored it. But then she started talking more and more about it when she started to get more angrier . I just thought that she was going a little off cuz she has anger problems. I don't know. It could just be a phase she could be going threw. You know Imagining things "

I looked at Eli and he looked at me. After we finished talking about Maislinn and this 'guy' and what could it be and could it be that she is just seeing things at her age, Eli pulled out the pull out couch for Munro and we headed upstairs. We checked on Maislinn and she was sound a sleep.

We walked into our room,layed down and started to talk about all the possible things of why Maislinn would be talking crazy like that until we fell asleep.

**REVIEW. I know its crazy but this little probem is going to expand! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW!**


End file.
